User blog:XKosh Naranek77B5x/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3...
Well, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will be out soon (or is out, or has been maybe out) by the time you read this. While I like the idea, and I think the game is going to be a good one, the notion of anybody (Marvel or Capcom) being pitted AGAINST Galactus?! That's just suicide, or plain masochism right there, folks. I've always wondered is it Marvel characters in the Capcom universe, or Capcom characters in the Marvel universe? In the Marvel universe (at least going by the '84 series of RPGs by TSR, which is a wealth of information btw, not counting the handbooks), most of the Capcom characters wouldn't make it past the heralds. In the Capcom universe, I suppose just about anything is possible. In that case, the Marvel characters would excel. But this also means, that powers can be whipped up "on the fly." In other words, I haven't seen any Capcom publication where it explicity states, "This character can do this and that, and no more. Or, they can do more, but within the following restrictions." The big difference is the Marvel Universe has stringent rules on who has what powers. What they do, and where they came from. Most importantly, once decided upon (by their creators) those characters have to fit in with the rest of the Marvel universe. With the Capcom universe, it's almost as if it's a series of alternate realities tied together. The Mega Man universe, Street Fighter universe, Darkstalkers... etc. Somehow, everything can just work together, and it's just taken as a given that it works, "because it's supposed to." That doesn't mean I'm saying that Capcom doesn't care, or doesn't put enough thought into their creations. It's just that it works out differently. Could most of the Marvel Universe cast, following the "rules" of the Marvel Universe handily beat Galactus all by themselves, in a contest of pure power? NO. They would have to employ planning, teamwork, and preparation to handle someone of Galactus' stature and power. But, that's how it should be. Fact is, they'd have to get through Galactus' current herald at the time, overcome Galactus' own formidable intellect, technology, and then Galactus' own sheer power (not an easy task). Could I see the Capcom characters, (it's a given that their universe's rules work out differently) possibly beating Galactus, one on one? It's hard to say. In most cases, it'd play out like an anime or manga I'd imagine. Where by some strange feat or stroke of inspiration, a Capcom character could wound, or possibly get Galactus to back off. I can't really say defeat, because how would Galactus' power work in the Capcom universe? If Galactus was capable of just about anything (above and beyond the scope of his given powers), just like the Capcom characters are, then the answer would be NO. But, is it a hybrid universe? In that case, everything I know about the Marvel Universe and the Capcom universe (how little I know of it anyway), would be completely tossed out the window. In that case, ANYBODY could defeat Galactus. Is that something I want to see? Hell no. For me, if I'm going to go by storylines, I'd have to choose the Marvel Universe reality/rules to base anything on. Now, if I go by that, here's who I believe has a chance against Galacuts, who doesn't and how things might turn out: - Doctor Doom: possibly one of the few characters that I could see with the balls to risk going after Galactus in the first place. Acquiring alien technology, getting some of the power cosmic for himself (which he's actually done in the comics), just to further his own goals. Doom is nobody's fool, and would never dream of going up against Galactus without preparations being made first. In that case, Doom might actually stand a chance. - Wolverine: a joke. A really bad, bad joke. Wolverine would probably never even make it past Galactus' current herald. Hell, if the writer was feeling generous, Galacuts might actually turn Wolverine INTO a herald (just tinker with his mind and remove that whole compasssion for life thing). All the herald has to do? Just fly high enough and bombard Wolvie until there's nothing left but that adamantium skeleton. Of course, the writer may just make the herald over confident and in SOME way, have Wolvie beat the herald. - Ryu: no, no, and more no. By Marvel Universe standards, Ryu is just an ordinary human that has gone through extensive training. Even if he taps into the Dark Hadou, he may have powered up, but he's still human. Evil Ryu may be able to knock out the herald, but he wouldn't last against Galactus. Galactus doesn't have evil intentions; he simply is. As Galactus himself put it, "I am beyond the concepts of good and evil." That may be just hubris on Galactus' part, but Galactus is the element of balance between Death and Eternity. He consumes planets because he must do so, in order to survive. If a bunch of people get in the way, that's THEIR problem. - Morrigan: now Morrigan is a character who I think might stand a chance against the herald of Galactus. She could probably stand up to a lot of the Marvel cast too (except for those really powerful ones). Thing is, Morrigan isn't human, and her powers aren't limited to just her demon spawned strength and agility. She also employs magics, and if Capcom canon is to be believed, Morrigan isn't even at her full power either. Now, as much as I like Morrigan, could she stand a chance against Galactus? Probably not. I mean think about it, if Morrigan had her full powers, Galactus would just see Morrigan as another source of energy to be harvested. Galacuts might consider full power Morrigan a threat (of sorts, and may even up his power useage) but regular Morrigan wouldn't stand a chance. - Hulk: now the Hulk has the brute strength to deal with the herald. One hit is all the Hulk needs (well, maybe a few more than just one) but the Hulk could potentially win against the herald. Provided the Herald doesn't just limit themselves to fighting on the ground... Against Galactus, there was an issue where the Hulk's own strength could match (although briefly) a punch from Galactus. However, in that same issue, all Galactus did was siphon away the Hulk's gamma radiation and boom, regular human. Hulk would lose against Galactus. - Wesker: seriously? A mutated human going up against Galactus all on his lonesome? Aren't mutants already going up against, or have gone up against Galactus before? Didn't they just force a stalemate or threaten Galactus away? Wesker couldn't win unless he planned it out, and prepared (much like Doom). But on his own, with no preparation? The Herald would fry Wesker dead. If by some miracle the herald was down and out, Galacuts might be intrigued, and keep Wesker alive as a test subject. There's irony in that, methinks. - Chris: dead. Normal human with human weaponry, against a cosmic entity that predates the universe with alien technology? Why is Chris even in this game? - Dante: now Dante I think might give the Herald a run for it's money. Galactus might even be taken aback, but only for a moment. Dante might not die, but he wouldn't win either. Half demon, half human Dante is a Capcom character that can be a contender. - Iron Fist: don't know. Lost track of this guy a LONG time ago. I've heard he's powered up a bit, but I don't know the extent of his powers to be able to judge his chances. - Ghost Rider: I've read about his whole "Penance Stare" bullcrap, and how he was able to make Galactus feel regret and remorse. Folks, the whole "guilty" thing is a new wrinkle in Galactus; Galactus shouldn't be FEELING guilty in the first place. This is another example where I feel Marvel has dropped the ball. Ghost Rider does NOT stand a chance against Galactus or his herald. Period. He might be able to deal damage? Sure. But to defeat Galactus? With the "Penance Stare?" WTF kind of drugs has Marvel been smoking lately? Share them please, maybe I can see that too. - Deadpool? No. - Captain America? No. - Felicia: No. - Chun-Li: No. - Super Skrull: now he might stand a chance against the herald. Against Galactus? Hard to say. It could be possible, since Super Skrull can count on not just the help of his scattered race (Galactus did consume the Skrull homeworld), but if he plays the sympathy card, he could probably get other races to help him out too. There are billions of people who hate Galactus and just as many that can't do a damn thing about it. Super Skrull does have access to alien technologies too... I guess with some preparation Super Skrull might give Galactus pause, but defeating Galactus? I doubt it. - Trish: hmm... maybe the Herald. I can't see her defeating Galactus. Trish would probably decide it's a battle she can't win, and call for backup (Dante?) or just quit while she was ahead, and leave Galactus to others. - Thor: defeating the Herald? No problem! I actually have some confidence in Thor, he might even be able to hold Galactus at bay. Though Thor would have to go all out. Now, I've heard that Thor has the Odinpower himself... In that case, things could get interesting and Thor might even be able to talk Galactus down. - Amaterasu? NO idea, lol... - Dormammu? Hell Yes! The Herald would be no problem, and let's face it folks. Dormammu has the balls to go up against Eternity... You don't usually have that kind of courage (or is it insanity?) unless you have the power to back it up. The only way I've seen Dormammu lose these things is by interference from outside forces, over confidence (but then, that's the hallmark of a great villian), or under estimating his opponent (which would result in a serious ass whipping by Galactus). - Viewtiful Joe? Haven't played any of his games, so I don't know. I doubt it though. - X-23.... much like Wolverine. Wouldn't get past the Herald. - Tron Bonne? Another question mark, no idea. - Spider Man? Nope. - Magneto: Power wise? Probably not. But, I have a hard time believing that Magneto would get involved, unless he could find someway to help out his fellow mutants in the process. I mean, there were other times that Galacuts tried to gobble the earth, but Magneto never got involved. Magneto may just be able to take down the Herald, but Galactus? Not without planning and preparation. - Nathan Spencer. No idea, and I also have no idea why he is even IN this game. - She-Hulk. Possibly... maybe capable of defeating the Herald. But not Galactus. (see Hulk) - Phoenix Wright. Absolutely NO idea. Who is this guy and why is he even IN this game? - Zero: No chance. - Storm: She may be able to deal with the Herald, but not with Galactus. She could possibly keep Galactus at bay or make an opening, but can't do it alone. - Crimson Viper? No. - Phoenix. Now this would be tricky. She can take down the Herald, but I personally feel that Galactus would warn her about her own powers. Galactus may just leave, so that the Dark Phoenix wouldn't awaken. Now, Dark Pheonix would wreck Galactus easy. Question is, would she even care? If Dark Phoenix awakens AND kills Galactus, that would create ripples throughout the whole cosmic community. I honestly believe that every single cosmic entity would band together and put a stop to Dark Phoenix. THAT's how powerful Dark Phoenix is. And even then, I don't know if they could do it. - Mike Haggar? Can I laugh at how ridiculous his chances are? I'm sure the Herald would be in need of medical attention due to all the laughing. Oh, and it's a NO. - Taskmaster: No. - Akuma? I don't care how over hyped his PR machine is running, Akuma is next to nothing compared to Galactus. Sure, Akuma has fighting skills. Yeah, Akuma has some serious power. But that's barely up to the level of Galactus' Herald. And besides, when you can shoot a blast of energy that can level an entire city, or a continent, do you REALLY need fighting skills? The answer is NO. - Sentinel. This actually scares me. When you kill one sentinel, another takes it's place. Each one learns from the other. They adapt, and re-engineer themselves to be stronger and better than before. Eventually, a Sentinel would be able to defeat the Herald. Galactus would probably deal with the Sentinel (or Sentinels) pretty easily, at first. But, can you imagine a single sentinel, upgraded, and powerful enough to deal with Galactus? Think of how fast Sentinel evolution would progress... THAT's more scary than Galactus. - Hsien-Ko... Not sure really. Though I'm aware of her, I'm not 100% sure on what her powers are... - Doctor Strange? I think he could stand a chance, but the thing is, he'd probably look for a solution that wouldn't require sanctioning Galactus, lol. (though I haven't kept up with the 'doc for the longest time) - Shuma Gorath... I'm also aware of this guy, but at this time, have no idea either. - Jill Valentine? Nope. - Strider? Nope. *whew* that's a lot already, going to call it quits for now...lol I'll come back to this later. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts